scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Fless Blown Away # Lighting McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) # Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Opposites Attract) # Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) # Fear (Inside Out) # Anastasia # Dimitri (Anastasia) # Vladimir (Anastasia) # Z (Antz) # Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) # Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe: Alone at Sea) # Ling, Yao & Chien Po (Mulan II) # Buck (Home on the Range) # Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) # Oscar (Shark Tale) # Blu and Jewel (Rio) # Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Cheep up Star) # Alex (Madagascar) # Max (A Goofy Movie) # Princess Poppy (Trolls) # Stefano (Madagscar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) # Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King 1 1/2) # Mr. Worry (Mr Men & Little Kiss: Mr. Worry & the Giant) # Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (Codename: Next Kids Door: Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.) # Rocket (Little Einsteins) # Mat (Pat & Mat) # Ferdinand # Flik (A Bug's Life) # Remy and Emilie (Ratatouille) # Oggy, Jack, DeeDee, Marky & Joey (Oggy & the Cockroaches: The Rise & the Fall) # Lumpy, Elephant, Lifty, & others Animals (Happy Tree Friends: Junk in the Trunk) # Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur's Christmas) # Miguel Rivera (Coco) # Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) # Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) # Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar 2: Escape Africa) # Milton Abrogast (Psycho 1960)) # Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) # Archibald Snatcher and Eggs Herbert Trubshaw (The Boxtrolls) # Fievel (An American Tail) # Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) # Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) # Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Jungle Makeover) # Boog (Open Season) # Polvina, Ester & Tubarina (Sea Princesses) # Ticket Argent (Hotel Transylvania 2) # Gil (Bubble Guppies: We Totally Rock) # Lincoln Loud And Clyde McBride (The Loud House) # Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) # DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back to Action) # Jenny Bernett (Monster House) # Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) # Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers) # WALL-E # Olaf (Frozen) # SpongeBob and Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) # Lou (Cats & Dogs) # Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age: Contiental Dirft) # Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Storm the Castle) # Donkey, Pinocchio & Others (Shrek Forever After) # Rocky Rhodes and Ginger (Chicken Run) # Axel Foxley (Beverly Hills Cop II) # Debbo and Smokey (Friday) # Michael Bishop (Alien 3) # Quint (Jaws) # Miss Kettewell (Child's Play 2) # Yoko (Team Galaxy) # Spike, Molly Bolt and Daisy Wheel (The Doozers: A Sticky Situation) # Chris Curson (Casper: A Spirited Beginning) # SheZow (SheZow: Supernatural History) # Franklin and Harriet (Franklin: and the Iake Treasure) # Dr. Otto Octavius (Spider Man 2) # Ash (H2O Just Add Water: Shipwrecked) # Angelica Pickles and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) # Larry The Cucumber, Pa Garpe and Mr. Lunt (Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie) # Jovie (Elf) # Victor Quatermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the We're-Rabbit) # B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) # Tulip (Storks) # Cyclops (Hercules) # Danny (Cats Don't Dance) # Wendy Darling (Peter Pan 1953)) # Vanellope (Wreck It-Ralph) # Chief (The Fox and the Hound) # Moana # Buster Moon (Sing) # Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) # Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) # Snotty Boy (Barnyard) # Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) # Willie The Giant (Fun Fancy and Free) # Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) # Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) # Sheriff of Nottingham and Rhino (Robin Hood 1973)) # Surly (The Nut Job) # Megamind # Bodi (Rock Dog) # Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) # Giselle (Enchanted) # Screwie (Everyone's Hero) # Larry Quinn (The Cat in The Hat) # Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Horace (101 Dalmatians 1961)) # Adult Ronno (Bambi 1942)) # The Iron Giant and Hougrath Hughes (The Iron Giant) # Soren (Legend of Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole) # RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) # Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio # Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) # Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) # Napoleon and Layfette (The Aristocats) # Blanky Lampy and Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) # Rodney Cooperbottom and Fender (Robots 2005)) # Judy Hoops and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) # Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) # E.B. (Hop) # Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) # Bolt Mittens and Rhino # Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) # Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) # Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Earl Devereaux and Tim Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) # Mickey Mouse and Pluto (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) # Gargamel Arazel and Mandy (Sumrfs: The Lost Village) # Brian (Doogal) # Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) # Vaillant # Johnny Test # Dot (Animaniacs) # Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) # Alvin,Simon and Theodore (The Chipmunk Adventure 1987)) # Curious George # Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures) # Hamilton J. Pig (Tiny Toons Adventures) # Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) # Fudgehog (Viva Pinata: Chwenicorn in The Garden) # Lazlo (Camp Lazlo!: Monkey See Camping Doo) # Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) # Jimmy Neutron Carl Wheezer and Goodard (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) # Weasels (Unstable Fables: and the Goldilocks 3 Bears Show) # Gene Jalibreak and HI-5 (The Emoji Movie) # Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) # Eep Crood (The Croods) # Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) # Iago (Aladdin) # Pascal (Tangled) # Rango # Turbo # Chicken Little # Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) # Reggie (Free Birds) # Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) # Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Mr. Sherman) # Skipper Rico and Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) # Rose Cinderella and Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy: The Blob) # Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) # Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and The Penguin) # Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) # Mr. Grenne (Norm of the North) # Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) # Angelica (Yellow Woodpecker Farm) # Hazel, Posie and Lavender (Little Charmers) # Dash Parr (The Incredibles) # James (James and the Giant Peach) # Pedro and Nico (Rio 2) # Ed Edd n Eddy # Blag (The Wild) # Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) # Cera (The Land Before Time) # Blossom and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls: Movie) # Slug (Flushed Away) # Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) # Dirx and Osmosis Jones (Omoisis Jones) # Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) # Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle (Catscratch) # Courage the Cowardly Dog # Zeg, Crusher & Pickle (Blaze & the Monster Machines: Bouncy Tires) # Astrid (Dragons Race to the Edge: The Longest Day) # Merle (Kintoons) # Marvin Marchants (Home Alone) # Harry Lime (Home Alone) # Chuck, Misha, Norm and U-Decide 3000 (Chuck's Choice) # Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday and Fiskerman (The Secret Saturdays) # Twlight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Jim Dear (Lady and the Tramp) # Tigger (The Tigger Movie) # Wart (The Sword in The Stone) # Fresh Beat Band Of Spies # Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) # Superman (The Lego Movie) # Smarty, Eddie Vaillant and Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit ?) # Yao and Pilo (Dinosaur) # Rizzo The Rat (Muppets: From Space) # Marty (ToonMarty) # Auriana, Iris and Talia (Lolirock) # Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) # Burt, Herb and Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) # Poochini (Poochini's Yard) # Zick (Monster Allergy) # Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) # Zee and Bartleby (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) # Blair (Sunny Day) # Danny Phantom # Atomic Betty, Sparky ,X-5 and Pursy (Atomic Betty) # Ulrich and Odd (Code Lyoko) # Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) # Jimmy Two-Shoes # Bridget (Vampirina) # Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong # Theo And Luc (Looped) # Ian Kelly (Being Ian) # Fizzy (Canimals) # Ben (Ben 10) # Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Clips/Years/Companies * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Universal) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Dexter's Laboratory (Opposites Attract; @1995-2003 Warner Bros/Cartoon Network) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Inside Out (@2007 20th Century Fox, 2015 Disney/Pixar) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Antz (@1998 DreamWorks) * DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Steven Universe (Alone at Sea; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Rio (@2011 20th Century Fox) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 DreamWorks) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (@2003 Disney) * Mr Men and Little Kiss (Mr. Worry & the Giant; @1995 Marina Productions) * Codename: Next Kids Door (Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Little Einsteins (@2005-2009 Disney) * Pat & Mat (@1978 Universal Television) * Ferdinand (@2017 20th Century Fox) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Oggy & the Cockroaches (The Rise & the Fall; @1998 Xilam) * Happy Tree Friends (Junk in the Thunk; @1999 Mondo Animation) * Arthur's Christmas (@2011 Columbia/Aardman) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Shrek: Forever Alfter (@2010 DreamWorks) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (@2019 DreamWorks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Madagascar 2: Escape Africa (@2008 DreamWorks) * Psycho (@1960 Paramount) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Boxtrolls (@2007 20th Century Fox, 2014 Focus Features) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Jungle Makeover; @2004-2006 Disney) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Columbia) * Bubble Guppies (We Totally Rock; @2011-2017 Nelvana/Nickelodeon) * The Loud House (@2016 Nickelodeon) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Looney Tunes: Back to Action (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Monster House (@2006 Columbia/ImageMovers) * The Simpsons Movie (@2007 20th Century Fox) * The Fairly Oddparents (Channel Chasers; @2001 Nickelodeon) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Cats & Dogs (@2001 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Ice Age: Contiental Dirft (@2012 20th Century Fox) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Storm on the Castle. @2015 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Beverly Hills Cop II (@1987 Paramount) * Friday (@1995 New Line Cinema) * Alien 3 (@1992 20th Century Fox) * Jaws (@1975 Universal) * Child's Play 2 (@1990 Universal) * The Doozers (A Sticky Situation; @2012-2013 Jim Henson/DHX Media) * Casper: A Spirited Begininng (@1997 20th Century Fox/The Harvey Comics Entertaintement Company) * SheZow (Supernatural History; @2012 DHX Media) * Franklin: and the Iake Treasure (@2006 Nelvana/StudioCanal) * Spider Man 2 (@2004 Columbia) * H2O: Just Add Water (Shipwrecked; @2006-2010 Jonathan M. Shiff Productions/Pacific Film and Television Commission) * The Rugrats Movie (@1998 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount/Klasky-Csupo Animation) * Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie (@2002 Universal/Big Idea) * Elf (@2003 New Line Cinema) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the We're Rabbit (@2005 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 DreamWorks) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Wreck It-Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Universal) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks) * Barnyard (@2006 Paramount) * The Lorax (@2012 Universal) * Fun Fancy and Free (@1947 Disney) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line Cinema) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Nut Job (@2014 Open Road) * Megamind (@2010 DreamWorks) * Rock Dog (@2017 Summit Entertaintement) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Everyone's Hero (© 2006 20th Century Fox/IDT Entertaintement) * The Cat in The Hat (@2003 Universal/DreamWorks/Imagine Entertaintement) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros) * Legend of Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Over the Hedge (@2006 DreamWorks) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Surf's Up (@2007 Columbia) * Regular Show: The Movie (@2015 Cartoon Network Studios) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Hyperion Animation) * Robots (@2005 20th Century Fox) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Good Dinosaur (@2007 20th Century Fox, 2015 Disney/Pixar) * Hop! (@2011 Universal) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (@2003 DreamWorks) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Liongaste) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 20th Century Fox) * Cloudy with Chance a Meatballs 2 (@2013 Columbia) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Sumrfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Doogal (©2005 The Weinstein Company/Pathé) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Touchstone) * Vaillant (@2005 Disney) * Johnny Test (@Super Johnny 2005-2014 Kids' WB/Cartoon Network/Teletoon) * Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network/Amblin Entertaintement) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (@2006 Universal Animation Studios) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Badagasarian Productions) * Curious George (2006 Universal Animation Studios/Imagine Entertaintement) * Tiny Toons Adventures (1990-1992 Warner Bros./Amblin Entertaintement) * Camp Lazlo! (Monkey See Camping Doo; 2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001 Disney) * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Unstable Fables: and the Goldilocks 3 Bears Show (2008 The Weinstein Company/Jim Henson) * The Emoji Movie (2017 Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Croods (2013 DreamWorks) * Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016 Disney) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Allergy; 2011 Cartoon Network Developpement Studio Europe/Cartoon Network A Time Warner Company) * Aladdin (1992 Disney) * Tangled (2010 Disney) * Rango (2011 Paramount) * Turbo (2013 DreamWorks) * Chicken Little (2005 Disney) * Rocket Monkeys (2013-2016 Teletoon/Atomic Cartoons) * The Secret of NIMH (1982 MGM) * Free Birds (2013 Revality Media) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017 Hasbro/Timouse) * Mr. Peabody and Mr. Sherman (2014 DreamWorks) * Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (2007 20th Century Fox, 2014 DreamWorks/Nickelodeon Movies) * Regal Academy (The Blob; 2016 Nickelodeon) * Meet the Robinsons (2007 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 MGM) * The Peanuts Movie (2015 20th Century Fox) * Norm of the North (2016 Liongaste) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016 Rovio) * Yellow Woodpecker Farm (2012-2016 Teletoon) * Little Charmers (2015 Treehouse/Nelvana) * The Incredibles (2004 Disney/Pixar) * James and the Giant Peach (1996 Disney) * Rio 2 (2014 20th Century Fox) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Gimme, Gimme and Ed; 1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Wild (2006 Disney) * Oliver and Company (1988 Disney) * The Land Before Time (1988 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls: Movie (2002 Cartoon Network) * Flushed Away (2006 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Toy Story (1995 Disney/Pixar) * Osmosis Jones (2001 Warner Bros) * Alice in Wonderland (1951 Disney) * Catscratch (2005-2007 Nickelodeon) * What a Cartoon Courage the Cowardly Dog The Chicken From Outer Space (1995 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons., Inc./Stretch Films/Cartoon Network) * Blaze & the Monster Machines (Bouncy Tires; 2014 Nickelodeon) * Dragons Race to the Edge (The Longest Day; 2015 DreamWorks) * Home Alone (1990 20th Century Fox) * Chuck's Choice (2017 DHX Media/YTV) * The Secret Saturdays (2008-2016 Cartoon Network) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017 Liongaste/Hasbro) * Lady and the Tramp (1955 Disney) * The Tigger Movie (2000 Disney) * The Sword in The Stone (1963 Disney) * Hoodwinked! (2005 The Weinstein Company) * The Lego Movie (2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (2015 Nickelodeon) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (1988 Amblin Entertaintement/Touchstone/Acme Animation) * Dinosaur (2000 Disney) * Muppets: From Space (1999 Columbia/Jim Henson Pictures) * ToonMarty (2017 Teletoon) * Lolirock (2014 Zodiak Kids) * Atomic Puppet (2015-2017 Teletoon) * 3 Amigonuts (2017 YTV) * Poochini's Yard (2000-2003 YTV) * Monster Allergy (2005-2006 KIKA/Kids' WB/Rainbow) * The ZhuZhus (2016 Cours/YTV) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (The Kittynati; 2017 CBC) * Sunny Day (2017 Nickelodeon) * Danny Phantom (2004-2007 Nickelodeon) * Atomic Betty (Funball of the Sneeze; 2004-2008 Teletoon) * Totally Spies! (2002-2008 Marathon Media) * Linus the Lionhearted (Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade; 1964-1969 ABC/Columbia) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009-2012 Teletoon) * Vampirina (2017 Disney) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2016-2017 Teletoon) * Being Ian (2005-2007 YTV) * Canimals (2011 Educational Brocasting System) * Miraculos: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2015 Method Animation/Samg Animation/Toei Animation) Category:CarsRockz Category:Crossovers